


Close Proximity

by NighttimeVinyl



Category: The Goonies
Genre: M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimeVinyl/pseuds/NighttimeVinyl
Summary: Mikey kind of sort of has a huge thing for his adoptive brother.





	Close Proximity

It was Friday, July 10, 1987. That day just happened to be the anniversary of Mr. and Mrs. Walsh, and thus the two were on a week long vacation (full of things, he was sure, Mikey didn’t really want to think about).  
Mikey liked being alone in the house. Well not completely alone, Brand was there. Up in his room, loud punk rock music blasting on the stereo, undoubtedly working out.  
Mikey didn’t know how on Earth Brand could work out in heat like this. The thermometer taped outside his bedroom window stated that it was exactly 101° outside, and humidity was at 97%; at 6:30 pm for God’s sake. Not an ideal day for the air conditioner to be broken.  
Now, they weren’t weirdos, they didn’t own fifty thousand fans, but at this exact moment, Mikey really wished they did.  
Mikey usually would be at Data’s house right now; his air conditioner was not broken; and yet it was all part of his mother’s new policy to keep her boys safer (thanks to the incident with the Fratelli’s and One Eyed Willy). And that policy was ‘in the house by 6:00 pm, in bed by 10:30.’ Thank God Brand was a little more lax, ‘in the house by 6:20 pm, in bed by 10:50.’ But being the peak of summer, the sun wasn’t even close to setting in the sky, and Mikey had things to do.

Or at least, he wishes he had things to do. Because right now, he’s sitting on his ass and reading Wonder Woman. 6:45 pm, and Mikey is still bored as fuck.  
And then holy shit, is all he can think, because suddenly his seventeen-year-old adoptive brother is coming into his room, hot, sweaty, shirtless, and heavily toned. Sweaty bits of his hair are stuck to his forehead.  
He’s panting a bit when he says, “What are you doing?”  
Mikey has to think for a minute. Right. He’s supposed to say something now. “Um...r-reading comic books.”  
Brand came into the room a bit more, looking up over Mikey’s shoulder. “Wonder Woman?” He laughed. “You’re such a pansy, Mikey.”  
Mikey blushed, but was able to cover it up. “What do you want?”  
Brand sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair, some of it falling into his face, and Mikey couldn’t help but watch. “This is going to sound so incredibly stupid, but I need your help with something.”  
Mikey turned his body to Brand to show he was listening.  
“Okay, so, I need you to hold my feet while I do sit ups.”  
Mikey looked confused. “What do you mean? Why can’t you just do them like normal?”  
Brand sighed again. “Well, since I joined the team, Coach says I’ve been doing it wrong. Says I’m doing ‘crunches’ and not ‘sit ups.’ He says that to get me used to doing them right, someone should hold my feet while I do it. I was gonna ask Andy but she’s on some stupid summer trip with her parents. So will you do it?”  
Mikey had a secret to confess: he was kind of maybe a little bit in love with his adoptive brother. So being in close proximity to him for an extended period of time? Probably not a good idea.  
“Sure.” Mikey said. ‘Dumbass,’ Mikey’s brain said.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I can convince myself to write more soon :))


End file.
